Moonlight
by Starprincess95
Summary: Now that the war between the Volturi and the Cullen's' is over a new love&danger begins as Seth Clearwater falls in love with a girl named Maya, what will happen when she finds out he a wolf, will she ran or will she stay?
1. The Beginning

**_:Chapter 1:_**

Beautiful, smart, clever and most of all popular! All the things a girl wants to be; just like Maya. The amazing and easy-going girl who is always the queen of her school in Nothernly High School, California. She's always the person to stay top of her school grades to go to a good college, however her father Jenus Conti is always on the move ever since he and her mother were divorced. Leaving Maya and her older brother Spencer behind as their father goes to business trips all over Europe. Now since she is sixteen going-on seventeen soon, Mr. Conti has been worried about Maya for months since he will be gone for almost two years for his biggest business trip ever. He hated his boss at some points as he worked for him; for making him go so many trips away from both of his children. Spencer was used to him being gone so much when he was younger but not Maya. He knew Maya loved him with all of her heart although even if he was barely around to be the father he wants to be, she would alway understand why he had to work so hard.

But he will be gone for a very long time and he knew that the nanny can't always keep her company and he also knew she will be very unhappy to be alone all the time. So that is why he wrote an E-mail to Spencer saying to take care of Maya while he is gone. Since that is all done the only thing he had to do is to tell Maya the news. He could just picture her disapointment when he tells her but it's the right thing to do. On the other hand, he did thought he could bring her along with him, she would love that but she is still in school. As Mr. Conti was raised; knowlegde comes first before anything else. Which makes him very depress, he will miss her alot while he is gone.

Mr. Conti walks downstairs on the second floor in his house, just passing Maya's room. He stops slowly and turns around to watch his daughter while she slept. She looked disturb as if she was having a bad dream, soon she suddenly woke up sitting up straigth immediately. It only took a few second for Maya to realized it was just a dream.

She grumbles annoyance to herself and then she pulls off the sheets off of her and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. As the door clicks shut Mr. Conti walks in wander looking at her stuff and pictures of friends and family. He was sure that she will be sad to leave her friends at school and family but it is the best for her.

Meanwhile as Mr. Conti was in deep throught he didn't heard Maya come back to her room with a toothbrush in her mouth while she scrubs her teeth clean. When she sees her father she stops.

"Dad?" Maya asked in confusion. Her father was never this early before in a long time; since he began working for Mr. Greene at the office for ten years now.

He snaps his head to look at her.

"Maya," he paused for a moment. "I have something to tell you when you come home after school today, okay?"

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Kay?" she mumble as there was still left-over tooth paste swirling in her mouth.

With that he left leaving her confused and suddenly worried

_"Oh my gosh, he know about me drinking at Erika's party last week!"_ she throught. "Damn I'm dead!"

Panic ran through her body quicker than anything before she had a chance to calm herself.

"It's okay, Cameron promise not to say anything to Dad, or else!" she told herself while she was dressed and now brushing her beautiful brown locks of hair. Now that she was calmer she then checked herself out in the mirror checking to see anything weird but as usually everything was picture prefect. So she dashed downstairs grabbing her bag and meet Erika at the near by stop sign.

"Hey girly!" Erika greeted Maya.

"Hey girl!" Maya greeted right back.

"So how was summer? Cool huh?"

"Not really?" she admitted.

"What happen?" Erika asked.

"Just boring I guess." she shrugged.

"That sucks!"

Maya nodded then yawn really loud.

"Looks like you didn't sleep that well, didn't you?" Erika stated.

She sighed. "I've been have the same dream over and over again." Maya finally admitted.

Erika then raised one of her blond eye brows at her. "What cause of dream?"

Maya made a funny face while she was trying to come up what to say. "It's sortof weird but it like a wolfish/giant dog I think?"

"That doesn't make any sense what-so-ever." she chuckled.

She shrugged "I don't know, but that's all I got."

Erika hummed "Oh well, dream are dreams." she finally said.

"I'll say." Maya joked.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, DON'T WORRY WE'LL SEE SETH VERY SOON ^.^ SO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTION WHEN YOU CAN BYE AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. The News

**:Chapter 2:**

"Do you know what your dad is going tell you?" Erika asked for the fourth time.

"I don't know, Erika," she sighed. "pobably not good."

When the two girls walk to Maya's house to hang out and stuff as usually when school was over, they came to find a big truck parked in front of the house.

Erika slightly tilted her head in confusion. "What going on? Is someone moving in?"

"Looks like someone's moving out!" By that Maya ran inside to see what was happening to their house. Did her father suddenly decide to buy a new house or is her dear old nanny moving out? She didn't know, but she did know for sure that she'll get answers soon enough from her father.

"Maya..." Erika whinned as she try to follow the fast walking brunette up the stairs.

Suddenly the nanny came right in front of her with shock in her eyes.

"Nana, what's going on?"

The nanny sighed. "Your Father has things to tell you, big things to say." she whispered while they didn't break any eye contact as usually. Maya looked scared as if someone might die.  
>The nanny then frowned in sorrow at the young woman, she has raised her since her wicked mother highered her to take care of her baby girl. Yes she remember the day Mr. Conti's ex-wife highered her as their personal nanny, she remember hearing a infant crying so loud that she could barely focus on Mr. Conti's ex-wife; who was interviewing her in person. It made her angry seeing her ignoring her child like that. No mother should never do that! So that is why she never left Maya, she knew from the very beginning that she needed a real mother to take care of her- not some toy to throw away. That was why she hated Mr. Conti's ex-wife for, she treated both of her children like toy to be played with and then when she got tired of them she just throw them away. That is why she was very glad to find that Mr. Conti divorce her, the moment she found out she was jumping with joy but. However, Maya was motherless and her father was always working to keep this family at bay which is why she never left Maya because she sees her as her own. And she knew that Maya sees her as a real mother and matter-of-fact she always did even when she was a infant.<p>

Now the nanny looks over her beautiful face one last time before she goes back to Italy to her children and many grandchildren that is waiting for her arrival.

"Be save my little girl." the nanny whispered patting her face lightly before going downstairs and outside going into a taxi cab. And then she's gone. Maya couldn't believe she's gone, the only woman that ever cared for her is now gone! She felt tear swell in her gray-blueish eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Tears weren't not the answer. Tear won't make Nana come back!

Maya then moved up the stairs quickly not letting the pain take over her of the lost of her beloved Nana, she had questions to ask and answers she wanted! When she reached her father's office questions start to flood her mind again. What going on? Why did Nana leave? Did father fire her? Or did she quit? Was her that made Nana quit? Are we moving? Has the house been sold? She didn't know but her father will certainly know what's going on!

"Dad!" she called. "What's going on?"

As usually he's sitting in his study working on something on the computer as always.

"Hmmm..." that's all her father says. After he lights a cigarette taking in a inhale and exhaling it out making a white-grayish smoke.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Maya, we need a talk, there's something I need to tell you." he annouced as if he didn't warned her this morning.

"All right," she say.

"Please take a seat," he told her.

Maya did as she is told and took one of the seats that were in front of her father's desk.

"Maya..." he started. "I'm having another business trip..."

Now Maya is certainly confuse this wasn't no old news. Her father was always on the move for his job.

"So..." she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not like this is a first."

He inhales and exhales deeply before answering.

"Sweetie, I'm senting you to your brother this weekend while I'm gone."

"Huh? I d-don't understand?" she admit.

"Your going to live with Spencer."

She stared at him in shock. "What! Why am I going to Spencer's? It isn't the first time you've gone to a trip? Why is this more different than any of the others?"

"It's two years!" he snapped back. "I can't leave you home alone all by myself! It won't happen!"

"That is why Nana _was_ here for! To take care of me! To watch over me!"

He sighs. "Sweetie, she wouldn't help, you will be lonely with her here."

Right then she could feel her blood boil. "Nana is a friend and a mother!" she spatted. "She was and still always be there for me, unlike you!"

Mr. Conti couldn't help but feel a sting in his daughter's words. Although, it was true he was barely around to watch her grow up while the nanny did.

"Your right, she has been there for you unlike me... and I'm sorry."

Suddenly seeing her father say sorry made her feel terrible, how could she say those things to him. All he's done was keep clothes on her back, a roof over her head and food to feed her body.

"No, I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean those things." she assured him.

He's nods.

Then Maya turn around to leave but when she was about to open the door.

"Maya," he called.

She paused at the door way.

"You have a plan ticket at nine on Friday." he told her.

"Kay," was all she said before leaving her father to his study.

The young woman went striaght to her room ignoring Erika along the way. She just wanted to be left alone, thinking was always a good way to sort her emotions especially when her mother left her and her father behind after they divorce. She never hear from her mother since, not even a phone call or a text or not even a birthday card for her. Maya knew for some time now that her mother really didn't love her only herself. However this makes her wonder... what will she be like as a mother one day. Surely enough she has imagine herself married to her ex-boyfriend Ben and soon have kids and stuff. Maya thought Ben was the one. But that was soon destroy after he cheated on her for three girls in her school. She remembers how hurt she was after she found out from Cameron. The tears and pain in the heart were horrible not even chocolate or comfort from Erika and Nana wouldn't help her. She was in love with Ben but Nana said it was her first heart-break; that she'll find a new-more good looking young man someday. Maya knew deep down that someday will never come since she isn't over Ben just yet. Maybe this is a good thing for her, in fact this gives her time to heal over Ben. However, thinking now she has to leave Erika and her dad and school behind. She knows it'll be weird to be in a new school with unfamiliar faces watching her. She was always the most popular girl in her school since she is easy to get along, smart, spucky and beautiful. She wonders what her new school will be like. Will it be big? Will it be small? It's there a lot of boys? Is there alot of girls? Do they have proms? Do they have prep-alley for sports games? She didn't know, she guess she'll find out when she moves over there. Maybe this could be awesome she will be living with Spencer, after all Spencer is cool to hang with. One of the reason people know her is because of being his little sister. Yeah this might be cool, but Maya suddenly had a feeling in her gut that something dangerous is heading her way when she moves in with Spencer.

**HOW DO YOU THINK MAYA AND SETH SHOULD MEET WHEN SHE GETS TO FORKS, WILL IT BE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT OR WILL IT BE SOMETHING ELSE. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.=]**


	3. Things Change

**:Chapter 3:**

That Friday morning Maya is at the airport with Erika, Cameron and some other friends she goes to school with to say good-bye before she boards her flight. She was already pack and everything so her things were sent over to Spenser's before she even got to the airport. Her father made sure that her stuff gets there before she does.

"I can't believe your actually leaving us?" Cameron complained.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Maya agreed.

"Promise me we'll see each other during school breaks, got it?" Erika said.

"Got it," she nodded to her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Erika cried. "Who will I party with? Who will I go shopping with? Who will remind me to study? Who will drink and do stupid crap with?"

"I don't know girly," she smiled. "but we'll party, drink, shop and all that cool stuff when I come see you at break!"

Erika then smiled. "I can't wait when you come back!"

"Yeah." Maya nodded again.

"NOW CALLING FOR FLIGHT #316 TO ABOARD."

"That's me," Maya told her friends.

Erika then took her into a hug. "Be care, Maya-boo!"

"I will." she assured her.

When they were done hugging she then looked at Cameron who is looking kind-of awkward at her. "See ya, Cam,"

He nodded in respond.

And by that she aboard her plane, leaving her family, leaving her friends and most of all leaving her old life behind and on to a new one.

Maya didn't know what to except when she lands. She doesn't even know much about the area she'll be living in only except it's called Forks. She never have heard of the place before not even Spencer didn't mention where he lives. All that she knew is that Spencer is an officer in Forks. She is glad Spencer found a job that gave him some action in his young adult life, but she does recall her father saying it is a small town which means not much to chase she guess. So maybe her brother didn't have that adventure he always wanted but at least he's happy that's all that matters.

::Click!::

A alarm goes off beeping loudly causing to wake up a young man that was sleeping peaceful until his stupid alarm went on and woke him up. It still beeped until the young man slammed his hand on the snooze button so he can sleep a little bit more. But that wasn't going to happen after he is knocked out of his bed with a loud thump.

"Damn it! Brady! Collin! Stop bugging me for Pete sake!" yelled the man.

"Oh, come Seth. It's our turn to patrol." Brady laughed.

"And we don't want to be late, Jacob will kill us if we are! Literally!" Collin told us.

"Yeah right! Oh sweet might chief Jacob would never harm he's loyal servants attending to his every wish!" Brady joked

Seth rolled his eyes at him before he's on his feet. "Don't be so sure Brady-boy. Jacob may be a good guy but always remember that he can tear you from limp to limp." Seth warned him.

But as usually Brady laughs at Seth thinking he was kidding, in truth he wasn't. He and Jacob were best buddies since they were kids! Seth knew him very well along with his sister Leah, who can also tear Brady apart if she heard what he is saying now although them being a pack there was NO secrets at all! Not even a single one! Which makes Seth uneasy but he is okay with it, it is a good thing that packs don't keep secrets from each other; that only causes some trust issues. Which makes their job a whole lot easier.

When Brady and Collin goes to his kitchen in his small house to pig out of his junk-food, Seth is now alone.

It's been years now since the Volturi and the Cullen's stood up against them to fight for Nessie's right to live. And also it's been six years since Liz Volturi broke the rules and fought against them.

Seth couldn't believe it's been that long! It felt like yesterday all of these events happen! Looking back at all the things Jacob's and Sam's pack has been through he realized everyone has changed in a way. Like Emily and Sam were finally married and has four year-old daughter named Natasha now. Embry, he's doing okay but he's been spending alot of time with his mother since she is very sick now so he takes care of her until she's better which is a good thing cause he loves his mother and will do anything to keep her safe and healthy. Quil is now dating Clair since she is old enough to be his girlfriend and stuff but it's been getting real serious lately, like every time when Quil does patrols with Seth, his stomach goes inside and outside when Quil is thinking of all the things him and Clair do. Paul and Rachel also got married too but don't have any kids yet, which is a relief to Jacob cause he doesn't want a Paul Jr running round and bout any time soon. Then he thinks of Leah, she's been doing real good... she's still not over Sam yet but she is okay with him marrying Emily anyways, which made Seth very proud of his older sister; for staying strong. However this guy name Reid from Alex's pack has been acting like a Romeo towards his sister non-stop, which made Seth very protective of his sister but so far all Reid has been doing is sending flowers, candies, buying jewels, clothes and even writing love letters! At first his mother thought it was so sweet that Reid is falling in love with Leah but she thought it was weird, all Reid has been doing is basely stalking her which makes her angry. Once, she even ran all the way to Alaska to get away from him but sadly to her surprise he was there waiting for her the whole time. Everyone just laugh their asses off when they saw the vision in Leah's mind when she saw Reid wagging his tail in enjoy when he saw her.

Sure a lot has happen but the bonds between will never be broke. He is sure of that.

As Seth is in deep thought he then heard Brady and Collin broke something because he heard a loud shatter.

"Ah! Man why did you do that?" Brady questioned.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Collin defined.

Seth then sighed, _this is going to be interesting?_

As Seth is exiting his room and into his living to see what they break this time.

::Click!::

Maya's plane just landed a few moments ago. And now she is getting off, as she did so she went to get her luggage but before she knew it Maya spotted Spenser a mile away. She couldn't help but smile at her older brother when he saw her walking his way.

"Hey Spensie," she greeted him with a hug.

"Good to see you too," he smiled. "So shall we take you to your castle, my lovely sister." he joked.

Good old Spenser, always wise-cracking as usually.

Maya chuckled. "Of coarse, I would love to see my new castle."

They both laughed and walked to the car while putting the luggage in the trunk.

**I TOLD YOU WILL SEE SETH REAL SOON. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT GREAT STUFF.**


	4. New Home

**:Chapter 4:**

As Spenser parks in front of a blue house Maya couldn't help but look everywhere. She looks at the trees, the grass, the clouds and most of all the house; that Spenser said will be her new home. Just then she suddenly felt nervous. This is her first time to her older brother's house and never did he mention what it is like. So Maya didn't know what to except only that she knew it has a wonderful beach to hang out at. Which made her a bit more comfort after finding that one out from Spenser.

Maya and Spenser gets out of the car while getting the luggage.

Then he sighs loudly. "Home sweet home, I say."

Maya didn't say anything.

"Well, not to you just yet but it will be soon enough," he explained. "Okay, how about we get unpacked, what do you say?"

"I thought you never ask." Maya remarked.

As they got in, Maya then felt uncomfortable seeing as she is unfamiliar of the place. Of course there is plenty of things she recognized but the whole moving thing was still nerve-racking to her. She is not just use to it yet, which she knew that is probably why she is so anxious. But soon enough she'll get use to Forks as her home for now on.

For the pass few hours Spenser and Maya unpacked at least 30 boxes of her things. Her brother is amazed of how many objects she owned, but to Maya everything is important to her from home so that's why their father packed every single thing that she owned. She was thankful that her father knew her well-enough to bring every little or big thing that belonged to her.

So after unpacking so much they then decide to take a lunch break to just relax a bit before going back to the boxes again.

"You know," Spenser started. "There's plenty of nice kids around here, maybe you can make some more friends here."

Maya didn't say anything while she ate her sandwich.

"I was thinking-" but suddenly he is cut off when they heard a knock on the door.

Maya then swallowed. "Who's that?"

"I don't know?" Spenser then walk out of the kitchen leaving Maya by herself. Just seconds later her brother came back with a smile on his face. This made her very confused.

"There is someone I want you to meet." he grinned.

She then raised an eyebrow at him. "Who?"

"Oh just some people you see often around here."

"Okay," she replied.

"C'mon."

She followed him outside and saw some policemen standing in Spenser's drive way.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister Maya." he introduce.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Maya." said one of the youngest looking ones.  
>He extended his hand and a smile on his face. "The name is Ben, I'm excited to finally meet you."<p>

His name made Maya slightly flinch since him and her ex boyfriend has the same name, making her a little uneasy. However she pretend nothing is wrong and shake the officers hand and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah same here." she said trying to put on her best smile for her brother's friends. But Spenser knew something was wrong so that's why he stepped in.

"Remember Ben, she's my sister so she's off-limits," he joked, "So no making moves on her,"

"No worries, just being friendly," he smiled.

Spenser nods "Okay, just checking."

The brunette man looks at his sister and notices she looks uncomfortable, takes action before his friends notices.

"Hey Little sis," he said wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "starting to get cold I see, no worry you'll get use to that soon enough." he joked trying to lighten her spirits. He knows about her and her ex boyfriend, still can tell she has some feelings for the ass. But he feels kindof guilty for introduce her to his friend since him and ass-face has the same name. She'll probably be thinking of him the whole night. Great, just what he needs. Maybe he should've thought this though carefully.

"Why don't you go inside and warm up." he smiled.

She nods, seeing that he can all ready tell something was bothering her. So she smiles and waves the officers bye and walked inside, and rubbing her arms to making it look like she was cold. But as soon as she closed the door behind her, she sighs.

"Thanks Spenser." she whispered, knowing she might burst into tear if she stayed any longer there.  
>She missed Ben even though he lied and cheat on her but she knew this was the best. Maybe she'll find somebody new, somebody loyal and won't lie or keep secrets from her.<p>

_THANKS FOR READING, SO GLAD I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE LOL ANYWHO REVIEW PLEASE AND SEE WHEN SHE MEETS SETH :]_


End file.
